


Smokey Hands, Sweaty Palms

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek huffed, his breath leaving his body in a cloud of vapor. Craig watched his lips carefully, licking his own.“You don’t know how I feel,” Craig muttered.“You don’t know how you feel.”Or, Tweek and Craig skip prom night. Past arguments resurface and Craig questions Tweek’s true feelings while attempting to figure out his own.





	Smokey Hands, Sweaty Palms

The wind slammed the door closed behind Craig as he left the dry warmth of his home, a rude welcome into the harsh storm that had been raging on and off all day. It was early June, and the weeks leading up to this day had been dripping with humidity. The sun hid behind the curtains of the clouds for the majority of the spring, the dank weather building up to this night. He didn’t bother yelling a goodbye to his parents, as their reply would most likely be laced with disappointment. The weather had impacted the town’s mood negatively, yet he doubted his parents would disapprove any less even if the sky had decided to be blue for just one day. He rolled his eyes to an invisible audience, carefully stepping down the steps on the front of his house, dragging his sneakers through the forming puddles.  
He didn’t care what his parents thought of him. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to Junior Prom. He wasn’t the type to enjoy that type of things and his parents should be aware of that. He wasn’t going to dance at a teacher chaperoned event. Though, it wasn’t like he would dance otherwise. It wasn’t in his personality to make a fool of himself in from of his peers, and his awkward appearance made him a perfect candidate for teasing.  
Craig occasionally finds himself gazing into his bathroom mirror, the door locked and the blinds pulled so there would be no chance of voyeurs barging in on him inspecting his nude body. He begins with his form, dragging his fingers up and down his figure without ulterior motives, just general curiosity. Growth spurts throughout his early highschool days have left him lanky and without rhythm or grace. His bones showed when he stretched and the hint of muscles under his olive skin barely concealed the sharp edges of his body.  
Traces of hair appear on his chest, soft and barely there like the fuzz on a peach, but growing coarse and rough as his fingers approach his groin. The skin on his fingers are rough and dry, yet the rest of his body is soft and acne-prone. He looks incredibly teenaged, the soft features he had grown so used to in his younger years evolving into an almost adult in-between stage. He doesn’t have to shave often, unlike the more mature looking Token and Stan. Yet, he doesn’t envy them. He enjoys the smooth look of his face and chest, and find himself fairly decent looking. His crooked teeth are kept in line by his braces, and his acne scars aren’t obvious in certain lighting.  
He was soft and boyish, yet coarse and masculine. Clyde likes to call him a puberty enigma.  
Craig realizes that he has been staring at himself in the reflection of his tinted car window and snapped out of his trance, running his fingers across his raven hair and squeezing the moisture out before entering his car. He closed his eyes, the metallic smell of rain still fresh in his mind, and huddled closer into his jacket. Tweek had given it to him, and it reeked like it was doused with his cologne beforehand but Craig didn’t mind.  
It was Craig’s choice to skip junior prom in the first place. He insisted, mostly because he was afraid that the crowd would trigger Tweek’s anxiety, but also because of how uncool it would be to be partying next to a group of teachers who spent their friday night confiscating alcohol and vape pens at a school. He scoffed, smirking with mild amusement at the thought. No, he’d rather stay in playing video games and getting stoned with his boyfriend than see the underfunded disaster that will be South Park’s junior prom.  
Craig knew exactly how to get to Tweek’s house. He has known the route since he was 12 and skateboarding to his house after school to play Call of Duty. He slowed for the rain and stopped for food, since he wasn’t in a hurry. He said he’d be there at 6, but being a little late didn’t make much of a difference. By the time he pulled into their driveway, it was about 6:10. He nodded in approval upon seeing this, glad that he made good time.  
Balancing the bag of Mcdonalds in one hand and his sleepover backpack the other, he walked up to Tweek’s house and rang the doorbell. It was about a minute until Tweek pulled open the door, looking disheveled. Craig cocked up an eyebrow, yet waited until he stepped inside to comment. He didn’t want to discuss this while he stood in the rain and risk getting his Mcnuggets wet.  
“What’s wrong, babe?” He asked, placing the damp bags on Tweek’s coffee table. Tweek twitched, picking up the bags swiftly and placing a paper towel underneath them.  
“Ngh, can’t get this wet.” He said, seemingly to himself. He paused, and then opened a bag and rummaged through it. “Ah, what’d you get?”  
Craig barely noticed that Tweek ignored his question and stepped forward, peeking into the bag. “I got a bunch of stuff. Just don’t take too many nuggets, they’re mine.” He placed his hand on the small of Tweek’s back without noticing, but he did notice when Tweek immediately moved away. Craig narrowed his eyes.  
“Alright Tweek, there’s something bothering you.” Craig’s voice was deep and monotone, yet it was laced with concern. “You know you can tell me what’s wrong.”  
Tweek stared for a second, biting his lip until it was plump and red.  
“Ack, I’m sorry— I’m—“ His eye twitched. “Ngh, just, we’re home alone.” Tweek blushed, moving his fingers to his mouth to chew on his nails. Craig looked around, realizing that Tweek was right. He shrugged.  
“Oh, yeah. Guess you’re right.” He sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him as an invitation. “Guess that means we have the house to ourselves.” Tweek’s eyebrows furrowed, biting his nails more aggressively.  
“Oh— oh jesus.” He muttered.  
“Don’t be worried babe, I have the evening planned out for us.” Tweek’s mouth was a thin line at this point. He make a small noise and turned back towards the bag of food, rummaging in a way that looked fairly mouse-like. Craig half-smiled, enjoying the comparison.  
“Come here,” he motioned toward himself. Tweek’s eyes widened. “I have an idea.”  
Tweek tentatively moved next to him, all while unwrapping the burger in his hand. He was about a foot away, picking the sesame seeds off and placing them on the wrapper on the table. “W-what is it? Oh man.” He leaned in on himself, covering a large portion of his body.  
Craig grinned. “My family just got a Netflix account. I was thinking we watch a movie and eat all this shit I bought.”  
Tweek stared back at him, slick lips parted slightly. Craig cocked a brow. “I’ll let you choose the movie.”  
“Uh,” Tweek ran his fingers through his hair, further messing it up. He took a small bite of his burger and chewed slowly, unable to keep eye contact. “Yeah— yeah, erm, good idea.” Tweek scooted towards Craig slightly, relaxing into the cushions yet still keeping his distance.  
Craig leaned back, chewing loudly. “So, what’ll it be, babe? Anything but horror.”

Craig was emotionally stunted. That’s what ended his previous relationships. Or at least, that’s what Tweek told him.  
They had dated for years before they decided to end it, not for any specific reason, but rather many small reasons that built up until it was overwhelming, crushing Craig under it’s force. To him, Tweek’s empathy had been an opposing force for the entirety of their relationship. Craig was the opposite— everything had to have a logical conclusion. In a way, definite answers comforted him, making him feel like he was in control. Of course, that made him an asshole. Again, according to Tweek.  
They “dated” in fourth grade, though it was more like child’s play than anything real. It was middle school when they got serious about their relationship, and it was freshmen year when it all came tumbling down. He was heartbroken about it, naturally, and it was sophomore year when he finally moved on. Not because he was ready, but because he felt like he had to.  
Craig slept with and dated other men since then. Hell, he even fucked some girls in between. It felt like every other week was a new boyfriend, and most of the time they were older, more experienced. He found it addicting, the things they would say to him to butter him up. It was the confidence boost he needed since the breakup.  
Tweek didn’t date anyone after Craig.  
Craig would show up to school some days, fucked and sore. Tweek would glance at him sometimes, an unreadable look on his face. Craig didn’t like to look at him. It made him feel dirty.  
Tweek had asked him what the hell he was doing one night during a football game, choking through tears. Craig knew what he was doing, but he didn’t know why. Maybe whoring himself out was some kind of sick revenge on himself for not allowing himself to make any moves on Tweek throughout their relationship.  
“Is it to hurt me?” Tweek sobbed, tears reflecting the floodlights that filled the football field with a headache-inducing brightness. They huddled underneath the bleachers after Tweek dragged them there to be alone. The booming sound of a marching band played over their voices. Tweek was supposed to be performing with them. “Are you trying to fucking hurt me, dude?”  
Craig blinked. Was it to hurt him? Was his subconscious so tired of suppressing his emotions that it exploded in a way that even he didn’t understand. “Tweek, I—“ Yet he didn’t know what to say.  
“No. No Craig, you’re going to let me finish.” Tweek shook his head repeatedly, wiping his face with his arm. “Ack— I, god damnit. I—“ He stuttered lip trembling.  
“Tweek, I’m sorry.” Craig said.  
“No! No you’re not. For Christ’s sake, I can see your hickies! How— how do you think that makes me feel?” Tweek’s eyes bore into his neck, his gaze like needles in his skin. Craig touched his neck, skin tingling with heat from the bruises. Tweek’s eyes followed his fingers, biting his lip. He tore his eyes away suddenly, turning his head towards the game. “Oh god, do you ever think about how I feel? Have you ever at all?”  
Craig’s face scrunched up, rage sparking deep in his chest. “Tweek.” He said shakily. “I’ve moved on. I think—“ He paused to take a deep breath. “I think you should too.”  
“No you haven’t.” Tweek was no longer crying. “No, this is some sick way of lashing out. You can’t move on so you— you step on people and use them to make yourself feel better without even realizing it.” Tweek huffed, his breath leaving his body in a cloud of vapor. Craig watched his lips carefully, licking his own. The anger was gone, replaced with a bitter emptiness he hadn’t felt before.  
“You don’t know how I feel,” Craig muttered.  
“You don’t know how you feel.”  
Craig gaped at him, unable to reply. He had been so focused on the definite in the world that he barely even recognized the emotions of others, and of himself.  
Craig began walking away, face scrunched up with emotions he didn’t understand. Tears began dripping down his face, fat and salty. He was sure he looked like an ugly crier. He flipped Tweek the middle finger.  
“Wait— wait, Craig. I’m sorry! Oh jesus fuck, oh god.” Tweek ran after him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Craig shrugged him off, turning back to yell at him.  
He paused.  
Tweek’s lips were trembling, slick with spit and bruised by his teeth. His eyes were bloodshot and piercing blue in the moonlight. Craig watched a tear fall down his cheek, leaving a dark and shiny trail on his pale and freckled skin. His hair was messy as always, yet it was still soft and golden and looked like it was well taken care of. His nose was turned upward, red due to the November cold. Craig, ignoring his own tears, moved his hand towards Tweek’s cheek and wiped the moisture away.  
“Tweek. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Craig said softly. Tweek bit his lip again.  
“We should—“ Tweek’s breath shuttered. “I— I still love you.”  
Despite his stunted empathy, Craig wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t in love with Tweek, and he knew that. Yet, he wanted to be. He wanted to try again— to try and redeem himself.  
Tweek reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.  
It was junior year, and Craig knew he wanted this more than anything else in the world.

Tweek sat cross-legged on the couch, staring at the television screen with a washed-out expression on his face. He wasn’t focused, and Craig could tell. In fact, Craig couldn’t find it in himself to focus on the movie either. He watched Tweek intensely, taking in his face like it was oxygen. He loved the way Tweek looked, the sharp edges of his jaw and the softness of his cheeks, the point of his nose and the divots of his dimples. Craig felt the desire to reach out, to touch every bit of Tweeks body, but he was afraid once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He blinked, snapping back to his senses and ignoring the ebbing of want deep within him.  
“Uh, Craig? What’s your deal?” Tweek twitched, eyes glancing in Craig’s direction. He made a small involuntary noise and began to nibble on his fingers.  
“Ah, sorry babe.” Craig had only just realized he was staring. He looked back towards the screen, watching the flashing colors of the animated disney movie Tweek settled on. Tweek didn’t look convinced. “Say, what do you think they’re all doing at the prom?”  
Tweek slowly shrugged. “Who cares? You didn’t want to go.”  
“Neither did you.”  
Tweek didn’t reply. He moved his knees to his chest, leaning towards Craig. Craig allowed him to fall on his shoulder.  
“Do you really hate dancing that much?” Tweek asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“You remember when everyone in our elementary school was like, singing and shit? Even then?”  
Craig shrugged. “That was so long ago. I don’t really remember.”  
“Would you want to, er, try?” Tweek asked, rubbing his hands through his hair nervously.  
Craig furrowed his eyebrows.  
“You— you don’t have to! It was a stupid suggestion.” Tweek said, looking embarrassed.  
Craig was silent for a moment.  
“Right now?”  
“Gah- I said it was stupid! Forget it.”  
“Tweek,” he moved his hand closer, gauging the other’s reaction. It seemed like it meant a lot to Tweek, but his insecurities still left him cautious when it came to expressing himself in a way like dancing. He thought to himself, wondering if Tweek even had any experience with things like this. Then, it struck him. “Did you want to go to prom?”  
Tweek’s eyes widened. “Ah- no!”  
Craig knew. He was dense, not stupid. He pulled his hand back slowly, unsure whether or not to ignore the hurt building within his body.  
Tweek’s brows furrowed. “I mean, god— we haven’t been together for that long and I was just, afraid dude.”  
“What is there to be afraid of?” Craig snorted, using that same nasally monotone voice even through his discomfort.  
“I didn’t wanna mess up again!” Tweek snapped. “I didn’t want to screw up what we have again. We both know it was my fault we broke up. I was the one who said those— those things to you. Jesus, we had our issues, but I fucked everything up! And I didn’t want that to happen again.”  
“You called me an asshole.” Craig said.  
“I know, dude! Ah- Jesus!” The couch cushions shifted underneath them due to Tweek gripping them tightly. “I shouldn’t have been such a dick to you towards the end. I was just, God, so afraid of losing you.” He let out a breathless laugh, tears forming in his eyes. “But— but I did that. I did just that. And I didn’t argue with you when you said you wanted to skip prom because, I dunno, I wanted to make up for that. I didn’t want to scare you off and have you lose sight of yourself again.”  
“You mean whore myself out?” Craig said.  
“Gah! Don’t put words in my mouth!”  
“But that's what I’m saying.” Craig knew that's what Tweek was implying. That was the truth, he was stupid and slept with others as some sort of sick revenge or whatever else his subconscious thought at the time. He was so used to pushing down his emotions and Tweek letting them out— the idea that he hid how he felt over something as stupid as the prom offended him. Yet, he understood. “I don’t even remember why we broke up before. But I do know that it wasn’t either of our faults, or like, both of our fault. It wasn’t just one person who screwed up. I like you, Tweek. What else is there to say?” He struggled to find the right words, but his speech came out choppy and awkward. He looked away from Tweek’s glossy eyes and focused on the television, where Netflix was asking if they were still there. He sighed. “I— I love you.”  
There was a moment of silence as those words hung thick in the air. Tweek had said them before, but not Craig, at least since their breakup. Tweek’s eyes widened, hazel and bright like fresh coffee. He smelled like coffee too, earthy and bitter and only slightly masked by his cologne. Then, his expression softened.  
“Craig,” his voice wandered off slowly. Then, he leaned closer, bitten lips parted slightly, his warm breath hitting Craig’s mouth. “I don’t wanna lose you again.”  
“You won’t.” The gap between their lips closed.  
Tweek’s mouth was warm and wet, the taste of their previous meal washed away and it was just Tweek, just the feeling of his lips on Craig’s. Their breath mixed and it was almost hard to breathe, yet Craig didn’t allow himself to part. He craved Tweek, and while they’ve kissed before it wasn’t like this. They were passionate, not due to rage but due to the intense emotions they felt prior.  
Tweek began to suck on Craig’s lower lip, causing him to groan with pleasure. Craig pulled back to suck in a desperate breath, and then moved to kiss him again. He almost felt lightheaded. Craig moved his hand to Tweek’s cheeks and held his face tightly, wrapping the other arm around the back of his neck. Tweek parted his lips wider, pushing Craig down onto his back. Tweek slid between Craig’s thighs, pinning him to the cushions. Tweek slowly licked Craig’s lips and then bit down, hard. Craig groaned, gripping the collar of Tweek’s shirt. He tugged upwards, wanting his shirt to be off so he could feel the heat of his chest. Tweek pulled back, smirking.  
“I’m not stripping yet.” He licked a stripe on Craig’s neck, causing him to moan desperately. “But you are.”  
Craig didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed Tweek away and took off his T-shirt with one swift movement. He leaned back again, staring at Tweek with hooded eyes. “I didn’t think you’d be the one in control.” He teased.  
Tweek blushed. “Ah! If you don’t, er, like it I can stop.”  
“Nah.” Craig shrugged. That was enough of a confirmation for Tweek to smile and attack his neck. He bit down and sucked, licking in soft circles to soothe. Craig’s nails raked the back of Tweek’s shirt, wishing he could feel his fingers against his bare skin. Craig gasped, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning any louder. Tweek grinned against his neck, teeth scraping and leaving a mark.  
“We’re home alone. Don’t hold back.” His voice was thick and sweet like honey. Craig huffed out a small laugh at Tweek’s eloquence when he was desperate compared to his usual sharp voice. “What?”  
“You’re horny.” Craig smirked.  
“Yeah, what the fuck dude, of course I am.” Tweek’s face scrunched up, his previous smoothness lost. “It’s your fault.”  
“Yeah?” Craig said. Tweek pinned Craig down closer to the couch, pushing the palm of his hand against Craig’s erection.  
“Yeah.” He huffed. “And I think you are too.” Craig blushed, moaning with alarm. “God, you’re so loud. You look so fucked.” He sat in Craig’s lap, pushing himself down and causing him to moan again. “You want me to touch you, babe?”  
“Uh, yeah?”  
“Tell me how you want me.” Tweek whispered into Craig’s ear, biting the shell. Craig gasped.  
“Honey, don’t make me.” He huffed, gripping the cushions of the couch. Tweek unbuttoned Craig’s pants, making sure to press down, causing pleasure to shoot through his body. He wiggled his hips, trying to get more pressure. Tweek pulled back his hand.  
“I won’t touch you unless you tell me what you want.”  
“Dude,” he trailed off, blushing intensely.  
“Hm?” Tweek pressed his knee between Craig’s thighs, smirking at his reaction. Craig couldn’t look Tweek in the eye, he was sure he looked absolutely fucked. His eyes rolled back in his head at the movement and he whipped his head to the side, dry-humping his clothed leg like he was in heat. “Good?” Craig’s tongue lolled in his mouth and he bit down to prevent from moaning, but he still couldn’t help the gutteral noises escaping from his throat. Every movement came with a throb of pleasure within his core and he needed to chase that, to be fucked senselessly until he couldn’t breathe. He missed this, the feeling of being pinned down and used until he was an incoherent mess.  
It was different, however. He wasn’t throwing his body at random men for a reason even he didn’t understand, he was underneath the boy that he loved. He looked up, chest swelling with an unrecognizable warmth he never felt before. He looked into Tweek’s hazel eyes, his own tearing up due to the stimulation, and smiled softly, earning one in return.  
“Babe.” He began, voice cracking. He stopped thrusting his hips and instead held Tweek’s leg tightly between his thighs. “I want you.”  
“I want you, too.” Tweek leaned over and pressed his lips against Craig’s, both messily and tenderly, but his heart still swelled the same. He swiped his tongue against Craig’s lower lip but pulled back when he opened his mouth desperately in return. “I-I love you.”  
“Fuck me.” Craig said.  
Tweek sputtered, his dominant side suddenly being replaced by his usual spastic self. “Are— are you serious.”  
“Yeah.” He breathed.  
“But, er, I don't have any condoms! Oh god, what if I—“  
“You can’t get me pregnant, Tweek.”  
“No, you jackass! What if we catch something? I don’t want to die because of my dick, fuck!” Tweek leaned back onto his heels, pulling at his hair.  
“Tweek, honey, relax.” He ran his fingers through Tweek’s hair, pushing away his hands. “We don’t have to do this.”  
“But, I want to. I’m just— scared.” Tweek looked away.  
“Look at me, babe.” Craig cooed. “Look, my dad made me pack condoms. They’re in my backpack. But even then, I’m clean. I got tested at my last doctors appointment. Pissed in a cup and everything.”  
“Ah, dude, sick!” Tweek cringed. “I don’t wanna hear about piss when we’re, you know-“  
“Tweek, do you want to be inside me?” Craig shrugged, causing Tweek to blush.  
“Y-yeah, I do.”  
Craig slid off of the couch, standing for a minute while his legs wobbled to compose himself. Then, he dug through his backpack and pulled out a small box of condoms.  
“W-wait,” Tweek said. “You said— you said you’re clean, right?”  
Craig froze. Was he really suggesting what he thought he was? “Yeah, babe.”  
“Do we really need those?” Tweek’s voice wavered.  
“Guess not.” Craig said. “But I’m gonna open this anyways so I don’t get a lecture on safe sex.”  
Tweek laughed, picking up Craig’s shirt off the ground. He rolled it up messily and began to walk towards the stairs. “Bring your stuff, we’re heading up.” Craig threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards Tweek, grabbing his hand to stop him from walking away.  
“Huh?” He turned and was caught off guard by Craig kissing him. He pulled back, smiling. “Oh, hey there.” Craig chuckled.

Tweek had already ripped his shirt off by the time they entered his room. He threw it in a pile by his closet and pushed Craig onto the bed before he could even set his belongings down. His backpack hit the floor with a thud.  
Tweek climbed on top of Craig, pinning his arms back to the headboard and began to sloppily kiss his neck. Craig groaned and dragged his nails along Tweek’s pale back. He was scrawny just like Craig, but he had more softness to him compared to Craig’s slightly toned body. His stomach pushed out slightly and his cheeks were soft and pillowy. His spine trailed down and Craig found himself with two handfuls of Tweek’s ass. He felt Tweek’s dick twitch against him.  
“You— you like that?” He huffed, smiling.  
“You’re supposed to be receiving here, dumbass.” Tweek laughed. Craig winded his arm back and spanked Tweek, hard. He yelped, spine arching.  
“Seems like you do, huh?”  
“Guess I just won’t fuck you now that you did that. How does that sound?”  
Craig gulped. He knew it was a bluff, but he was still anxious to see what Tweek would do to him. Part of him wanted to press his buttons to see what he’d get in return. “Not good.”  
“Then behave, assmunch.” Craig snorted at that.  
“Way to use petnames, babe, fuck—“ Tweek pushed both his legs up to his chest and pressed his hard-on against Craig’s ass. The position stung his muscles, but the force behind his actions made Craig have to bite back a noise of pleasure. Tweek’s hands were gripping his chest, fingers tweaking his nipples delicately. Craig didn’t get much pleasure from the action, but he still enjoyed the feeling of being groped.  
“You wanna tease me?” Tweek said. “How’s slut for a nickname?”  
Craig ‘uh’ed stupidly, genuinely unable to react to this side of Tweek. The nickname still caused his dick to throb with need, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. “Sure, whatever, just please touch me.”  
“Nah, I want you to ask politely.” Tweek snickered.  
“Babe, please—“  
“Please what?” Tweek asked, face lit up by just the moonlight filtering through the curtains of his window. Craig could still hear the rain, rolling onto his roof in waves and reflecting onto Tweek’s cheeks. His freckles were splashed with tiny fractals of light from the wet glass. His eyes glowed, hazel turning into an amber which looked like golden honeypots. His messy blond hair was a halo around his head, glowing white in the dark. Craig was mesmerized, mouth slightly agape as he hungrily took in the beautiful form above him.  
“Please,” he mouthed, eyes wide with admiration. “Please fuck me.”  
“I love you.” Tweek said before sliding his Craig’s pants down his thighs, taking his underwear with them. He threw his clothes across his room and swallowed down Craig’s cock. Craig jumped, not expecting the sudden warmth to envelop him.  
“Fuck!” He swore, throwing his head back against the headboard. “Fuck, babe.”  
Tweek hummed in response, making it about two thirds of the way down before gagging. He pulled down his own pants and his cock sprung out. Craig watched his actions intently, breathing heavily. Tweek took himself in his hand and stroked. Craig, unable to help himself, thrust upwards. Tweek gagged again, but he still stood his ground, bobbing his head slowly.  
He pulled back, panting, before pushing himself as low as he could go. Craig yelped, gripping the sheets with two iron fists. He felt a prodding against his ass.  
“Lube.” He moaned.  
Tweek pulled back. “Top drawer.” Craig fumbled around and yanked open the drawer like his life was on the line. He grabbed the bottle and tossed it at Tweek. “Eager, huh? You really are a slut.” He laughed, stroking himself faster, voice growing unsteady. Craig didn’t respond, but Tweek took that as an invitation. He poured lube onto three fingers and rubbed them together. Then, he pressed all three against his hole, rubbing in circles.  
“One at a time.” Craig warned.  
“I bet you could take them all.” Tweek teased before sliding his middle finger in slowly. He was easy to push into. “Have you, uh, done this before?”  
“Last night.” Craig moaned.  
Tweek ran his finger in circles along his upper walls, attempting to relax the other further. While we has loose, he still felt nervous about this situation.  
“I mean, been fucked?”  
Craig nodded. “Sorry.”  
Tweek’s brows furrowed, but he still continued to finger him. “Then I’ll make this your best time.” He pushed upwards, pressing against Craig’s prostate. Craig moaned.  
“You already take that title, babe— agnh—“ Craig’s upper body twisted in pleasure, but he kept his lower half completely still. He didn’t want to interrupt what he was feeling. A sharp pang shot through his lower half and he realized that Tweek was adding another finger. He hissed, feeling himself squeeze around Tweek.  
“Ah— you okay?” He asked, beginning to pull his fingers out. Craig nodded, thighs twitching and flexing around Tweek’s waist  
“Yeah, keep ‘em in.” He slurred, high on pleasure. The pain was dull and ebbing, yet it was still enjoyable. He liked the feeling of being stretched out by Tweek.  
Tweek pushed in deeper, rubbing delicately against Craig’s prostate, causing him to gasp and push his hips closer. After thrusting in and out a few times, he scissored his fingers, pushing him apart even further. Craig smacked a hand over his mouth.  
“Y-you know you can be loud. It’s just me.” Tweek said, pushing against his inner walls again. Craig shook his head, moving his hand over his eyes.  
“Feels, ah, good.” Craig’s face flushed and he tossed his upper body back and forth. He couldn’t help his reaction.  
Tweek huffed out a laugh. When Craig uncovered his eyes, he saw that he was smiling. He furrowed his brows, about to comment, when suddenly he felt a shock through his body. He moaned.  
Tweek added a third finger, and was thrusting it in and out inside him. He then began to bend his fingers inside him, repeatedly hitting all the best places he could reach. Unable to help himself, Craig gripped his dick and stroked himself quickly, trying to synchronize with Tweek’s thrusts.  
Tweek pulled his fingers out, making Craig shiver and whine, and pushed Craig’s hand away from his dick. He still wore the same cocky smile.  
“You, uh, ready?” He asked, grinning. Craig nodded.  
“Yeah, fuck babe.”  
Tweek nodded, his smile becoming more cocky as time passed. He pushed Craig’s knees to his chest forcefully and lined himself up with Craig’s hole. Then, he slowly entered, causing Craig to hiss.  
“Slower, honey.” Craig gasped, parting his legs tightly. Tweek listened, slowing down his pace. Soon, he was buried to the hilt.  
They stayed there for a moment, Craig adjusting to the stretch of Tweek’s cock. Tweek’s eyes were closed in bliss and his teeth were buried in his lip. He opened one eye and glanced down, offering a small grin. Craig gulped, feeling ready for what was to come.  
“Go ahead. Fuck me.”  
That was all Tweek needed to hear. He gripped Craig’s calves and threw one over his shoulder, taking advantage of his flexibility. He pulled out all the way, and slammed back in. Craig’s whole body shook and soon enough he was stroking his own cock and babbling.  
“God, that's good, babe.” Tweek thrust again, awkwardly angling himself upwards and searching. Then, after pounding Craig for about a minute, he found his prostate. Craig gasped. “Agn—“ Tweek was quiet, except for the occasional sigh escaping his throat. It felt so good to be so close to Tweek, and he was sure he would never be able to use a condom again. He groaned, imagining being filled up by Tweek, the thought alone making him almost shoot in his hand.  
“Cum in me, babe, please.” He moaned. “Please, I need it.” Tweek let out a loud groan.  
“Oh jesus, Craig.” Tweek cried. “I’d call you a slut but you— you feel too good. You’re my slut, jesus christ.” He was babbling, thrusts growing unsteady. He pulled out and began to kiss Craig’s neck and grip his dick. Craig stopped jerking himself and let Tweek take over.  
“I’m close.” Craig said. Tweek stroked him faster.  
“Me too, that’s why I stopped.”  
“Keep going, fuck. Come inside.”  
Twee nodded and reentered him, pounding him harder into the bed while stroking him with a tight grip. Craig cried out, trying to move his hips to sync up with both Tweek’s thrusts and strokes.  
He felt a coil forming in his gut, threatening to snap. He began to moan louder, more desperately, begging Tweek to not stop, never stop, to fuck him until he couldn’t function anymore. Tweek pressed his forehead to Craig’s, sweat making their skin stick together, and kissed him. Their mouths moved together sloppily and soon Tweek was sticking his tongue in his mouth. Craig happily accepted.  
“Gonna come—“ Craig gasped into Tweek’s mouth. Tweek nodded, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses all alone Craig’s face. He stroked him harder.  
He pressed a final kiss to Tweek’s mouth before coming undone.  
His orgasm started seconds before he began to ejactulate all over his chest. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes glued shut to keep himself from seeing Tweek’s reaction. He had been fucked before, but not like this, never like this. Tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks in small beads. Tweek was stroking him through it, his hand making wet noises that echoed in the room. Tweek had stopped hitting his prostate due to his increasingly messy thrusts, but Craig was a little glad. He wasn’t sure he could handle an orgasm any more intense.  
He heard Tweek gasp and then he was being filled up. It was warm. He felt Tweek throb and twitch inside him. He pushed Tweek’s hand off his cock, shivering from the stimulation, and his head lolled back in exhaustion. Tweek collapsed on top of him, kissing his neck slowly, and then he pulled out.  
He felt come dribble out of him, and then he was out.

When Craig came to, the alarm next to him read 2 am. He swore, wondering how long he slept. Or rather, how long they fucked for. It was still raining, but softer this time. The rolling storm turned into a small patter on Tweek’s window. He stretched his arms under the covers. The bed felt empty next to him and he sat up, wondering where Tweek went.  
“Hey, dude.” He heard Tweek say quietly. Craig squinted. “I’m over here.”  
Tweek was sitting at his desk, looking out his other window. The blinds were pulled and the pale light flooded the room. Tweek was glowing.  
“How long was I out?” Craig asked.  
“You fell asleep around 12:40 after I tried putting your clothes back on. I’ve been up since.” Tweek said. Craig looked down, realizing his plaid boxers were haphazardly pulled on. “The weather looks like it's clearing up. You can see the stars now.” He added with a smile, fully aware of how much Craig enjoys space. Craig grinned, rising to his feet only to immediately have to sit back down. He was still shaky and sore after what occured.  
“Oh, yeah— that.” Tweek said. “Agh, I’m sorry for being so rough! You should’ve stopped me, I feel so guilty.”  
“Babe, it’s okay.”  
“I ruined our— er, my first time. I was so worried about this all day. I can’t believe I was so— fuck, stupid!” Tweek pulled at his hair and bit his upper lip.  
Craig stood up, groaning as he did so, and walked over to Tweek. He wrapped his hands around him. “You didn’t ruin anything.”  
“But I did. I ruined our last relationship and now—“  
“Honey,” Craig held him tighter. “You need to stop worrying about what’s in the past. It was both of us. We both needed a break.” He said. “I wouldn’t have let myself lose you over you disagreeing with me about prom. I love you, babe. That will never change.”  
“I- I know that. Now I do, at least. You're right, I wouldn’t lose you again over something that meaningless.” Tweek pulled back, smiling. “But I’m still bummed we never got to dance.”  
Craig though for a moment. “We could.”  
“What?”  
“Let’s dance. I want you to show me how.” Craig pulled Tweek to his feet, wrapping his hands around Tweek’s neck. “You lead, I suck at that.”  
Tweek laughed. “Yeah, earlier was a great example.” Craig snorted.  
“Shut up, slut.” Tweek blushed, hiding his head in Craig’s neck.  
“That was a side of me I never expected. I hope I didn’t, er, ruin anything.” Craig shook his head.  
“Nah, it’s true. Now come on, let’s dance.” Craig pulled back and walked over to Tweek’s computer. “I’ll find a romantic music playlist on youtube.”  
“Okay, but put some clothes on first. I can’t dance with someone in their boxers.”


End file.
